Potter and Harrison: & the Half-blood Prince
by imperfect.apprentice
Summary: It's Harry Potter and Kiara Harrison's sixth year at Hogwarts along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. As Voldemort's ominous followers are at force causing despair and gloom to cloud across the land. It becomes crystal clear to the Chosen Ones that their destiny needs to be confronted. But the biggest question - Are they ready for what awaits them?


STORY : Potter and Harrison : & the Half-Blood Prince

* * *

AN : Hey guys..I'm back with a Harry Potter fanfiction...You see I kinda turned my HP/Twilight crossover only into a HP fanfic..But I swear on Merlin it's interesting. So hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

* * *

**Summary** : It's Harry Potter and Kiara Harrison's sixth year at Hogwarts along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. As Voldemort's ominous followers are at force causing despair and gloom to cloud across the land. It becomes crystal clear to the Chosen Ones that their destiny needs to be confronted. But the biggest question - Are they ready for what awaits them?

* * *

THE PROPHECY

Two will be born on the seventh and eighth months of the year,

For they shall be marked and will be equals to the Dark Lord

One from the Dark side and One from the Light will have,

Power unknown to the Dark Lord himself..,

And for united they can be the only ones to rise against him

For none can live, while the other survives…

**CHAPTER 1 : THE HISTORY OF OUR PAST**

Flashback : Before fifteen years [October 31st, 1981]

It was a late evening and a very dark halloween night in Godric's Hollow, when a man who looked very much snake-like came walking up the steps to the Potters.

This man whose very name strikes fear in the hearts of men and women of the wizarding world is cruel beyond belief. The witches and wizards don't even utter his name. They refer to him as You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named. His name was

Lord Voldemort.

With a wave of his wand and a burst of light the door of the Potters was unlocked. He pushed it open to reveal a kitchen. Then, there was a yell!

'Lily, run! Take Harry and Kiara and just leave' cried James Potter to his wife. 'I'll hold him off' he said desperately. Lily ran up the stairs to try and safeguard both the babies with her hair flying behind her. She knew James and her were going to die but she wanted to do everything she can to protect Kiara and Harry.

Then she felt a blinding flash of green light fly past her,

But by the time she approached the nursery she was panting and she threw herself in front of the two kids who were then awake, crying silently in the crib of the nursery.

She softly said trying to calm both the children saying 'Harry, listen to me.. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Kiara, darling you are so loved darling.'

'Kiara, Harry be strong you two because remember you are loved very much'.

Then she tried to block them from him. She tried her best to reason with him. To not kill them. Lily begged him to spare them.

But after killing Lily Potter with another flick of his wand and another flick of his wand and flash of green light he turned towards the two infants were now staring up at him with tear-stained eyes.

And when he mercilessly tried to inflict the same fate on the two babies, it did not work. The spell backfired upon the Dark Lord and he vanished not to be seen as a flash of light engulfed his entire body.

And after that there was a very loud noise.

BANG

The whole house exploded after the spell was cast leaving behind two babies in the rubble.

If you had looked closely at both kids after the explosion you would have noticed, that the boy had a got a scar shaped it the form of a lightning bolt on the right side of his forehead and the girl had a very similar scar on the left side of her neck just above her collarbone.

That night left all alone in Godric's Hollow after the death of the Potters the two innocent babies, Harry James Potter and Kiara Victoria Harrison became the Children-Who-Lived not knowing that they have and unknown to themselves that the entire wizarding world were toasting to them while they had just entered the world of magic.

* * *

A/N: So that's all I've got for now. I jus don't know how to start the next chapter ..Pls do share some ideas with how u want to read the beginning of the next chpt..and don't worry I'll definitely be continuing this story.. Expect the next chpt probably next weekend for HP.

Until then, keep going with the reviews, favs and follows

- IA


End file.
